Rage in the Spirit
by Orin Forever Crimson
Summary: Set after "The End". Raven is finally free of her father, but just as she begins to relax another foe appears. An enemy as familiar as Raven herself, but is this being actually the enemy, or are they simply a new beginning?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I am back with a new fandom. Teen Titans! Yay! Anyway enjoy. This story happens right after the episode "The End". ~Orin

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

"Spoken" '_Thought_' (Sound)

* * *

She was having a nightmare.

There was no other explanation. She must have fallen asleep while she was meditating. That would explain why, after such a long day, she was once again forced to fight her inner Rage. Though Rage was no longer possessed by her father, she was still once of Raven's most powerful emotions, mostly from never being expressed. All her bottled up frustrations and annoyances were now fuel for her red-cloaked emotion.

None of the other emotions would come to help, no matter how hard she tried to summon them she couldn't reach them. She was on her own, and she was losing.

'No,' Raven thought to herself, 'This cannot be real. I am finally free from my father, and _now _Rage has to act up? I don't have enough power left after defeating Trigon to defeat my Rage as well.'

She was agonizingly tired, and her demon, her Rage, was winning.

A blow came that knocked her to her knees.

The demon smiled. It knew it was winning.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked while struggling to her feet, "We are finally free from Trigon. Why are you still fighting me?"

"Free?" Rage retorted with a snarl at her fallen counterpart, "I am not free. Be it by you or by Father, one of you are always locking me away, taking away my freedom. I will be free."

The demon moved in for the finishing blow, and Raven, in a moment of desperation, moved into the blow.

Taking the hit to her shoulder, Raven's momentum kept her moving towards her Rage.

"While I cannot subdue you in my current state," Raven growled as she grabbed her doppelganger by the shoulders, "I can put restraints on you."

"NO!" The demon wailed, trying to struggle away, but it was too late.

In a flash of dark energy, Raven merged with her Rage, and one cloaked figure stood silently where once two struggled for dominancy.

* * *

(Crash!) (Bang!) (Thump!) (Rip!)

Beast Boy jerked awake, which resulted in him falling, less than gracefully, from his bunk.

"Ow," he whined as he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, "I wonder who would be making so much noise at," he turned red-veined eyes towards his clock, "4:36 in the morning!"

Groaning, he decided that he was too awake to go back to sleep, so he decided to go find out who was making so much noise. He was sure it was either Starfire or Cyborg. Raven and Robin were both too stealthy to be caught making that much noise. When you live in a tower with four other teenagers, you became used to odd hours. Someone was almost always awake, no matter what the time, even after a battle. Of course there had been one heck of a fight the day before, but he had thought no one would have enough energy to cause a ruckus for at least another five hours or so.

Stifling a yawn as he walked through the sliding doors that lead into the common room, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

The common room was a disaster zone. The couch had been ripped in two and thrown to opposite sides of the room, the large windows and the huge TV screen were shattered, and the kitchen area was covered in the blue mold that usually resided in the refrigerator.

He felt, rather than heard, the others come up behind him. He didn't acknowledge them because he had spotted the culprit.

"Raven?"

The blue-cloaked girl paused in her destruction of what was left of the right side of the couch, and growled menacingly.

Beast Boy took an unconscious step forward, barely realizing he had moved until he heard Robin's worried order to get back, but Beast Boy didn't hear the warning. Raven had turned to glare at him when he took that innocent step forward, and Beast Boy was stunned by what he saw.

Raven's irises were the color of blood, the color of rage, instead of their usual deep amethyst hue.

"Raven? Are you in there?" Beast Boy asked gently taking another hesitant step towards the seemingly hostile Titan.

Raven snarled at him, but did not attack.

"Her bio-scan is clear," Cyborg stated while reading the charts on his arm monitor, "Whatever is wrong with her isn't from a contaminant, or an outside source."

"Rae?" Beast Boy took another step forward, gaining another warning growl.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire called from the doorway, where Robin was all but holding the rest of the team back, "Please tell us what is of the wrong. We wish to help you."

"I don't think she is going to respond Star," Robin said gently, "I don't think that that is the Raven we know."

"But, Robin, I do not understand," Star looked at the enraged figure of her friend in question, "How can Raven not be Raven?"

"Stop talking about her as if she isn't right here," Beast Boy suddenly growled, "Raven is still in there."

"Cyborg," Beast Boy started never looking away from the form of his team mate, "I have an idea about this. Remember, inside Raven's mind, we fought the red-cloaked Raven?"

"How could I forget?" Cyborg replied, "What's your point?"

"Maybe," Beast Boy explained, "Maybe she lost a fight with the red-Raven, and this is her Beast-form."

Robin and Starfire looked between the two, confusion written plainly on their faces.

"What are you two talking about?" Robin asked cautiously.

Cyborg answered, allowing Beast Boy to focus completely on Raven once more.

"Well you see," He began, "Grass Stain here decided it would be a good idea to go snooping around Raven's room a while back and while I was trying to make him leave he picked up Raven's meditation mirror, and we both got sucked into Raven's mind. In there we found out that Raven's personalities are so separate from her that they took on their own forms and all of them had different colored cloaks. Raven's Bravery wore a green cloak, Happy wore pink, and Timid wore a grey one. All of us, all the Ravens, Beast Boy, and myself, fought Raven's Rage, who was possessed by Trigon, and when we kicked its butt it became just another Raven except in a red cloak. Beast Boy thinks that maybe when Raven was tired from averting the apocalypse she lost to Rage."

"Right," Beast Boy added as he took another tentative step towards his quarry, "What he said."

"Okay," Robin mused, "We have a theory. Now how do we test it?"

"Could we not venture into Raven's mind as Beast Boy and Cyborg have done," Starfire suggested, "If she will not, or cannot, speak here maybe she will speak there."

A visible shudder went through Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Man, you really don't want to go there," Cyborg rubbed his metal arms as if to ward of a chill, "It was creepy enough when Raven was in charge. If her demon side is in charge the things in there might actually eat us instead of chasing us around."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "The evil birds freaked me out, and the maze…eh, I really wouldn't want to go there again. Though Happy's realm was okay."

"Yeah Happy was cool," Cyborg shrugged, "But seeing Raven all bubbly was weird."

"I guess," Beast Boy replied absently, now refocused on his goal.

'Raven' had backed herself into a corner. Beast Boy just knew she was about to come out fighting any second, but she didn't.

"I wonder why she hasn't used her powers against s yet," Robin looked at 'Raven' inquisitively, "I would have expected her to have attacked by now if she was going to try and hurt us."

"I think that this 'Raven' is like my Beast," Beast Boy reasoned, "I didn't attack anyone until you attacked me right? Maybe red- Raven isn't evil without Trigon controlling her."

"Maybe," Robin mused, "If she doesn't kill us for simply being here to kill maybe she is just confused and scared." After taking another look around their wrecked living room, Robin added, "And very angry for some reason."

"So how do we retrieve our Raven?" Starfire started to panic, "What if she is trapped inside herself and cannot get out? How Horrible!"

"Don't worry Star," Robin said confidently, "I'm sure we'll find a way."

"I told you already! Stop acting as if she's not right here!" Beast Boy turned to yell at his team mates, "If she wasn't Raven she could have killed us all and have started destroying the world by now!"

The tension in the room was thick. No one knew how to respond to such vehemence from the normally comedic Titan.

'Raven's growling went up a notch in response to the outburst and sudden tension, so Beast Boy took a calming breath.

"Does anyone else find it disturbing that Raven can growl?" Cyborg asked suddenly, dispersing the mood.

"It is very disturbing of my peace," Starfire said stepping behind the Boy Wonder as if to shield herself from the sound, "It reminds me of a creature on my home planet that comes in the night to eat small children while they sleep."

"Well that is certainly different," Robin stated somewhat belatedly, sparing a glance at the cowering Starfire, he continued, "Let's stay on topic. Should we contain her until we find out what is wrong? She could be very dangerous if whatever has made her decide not to attack loses its appeal."

"Sorry to break this to you Robin, but we don't have anything that can hold Raven for long," Cyborg stated matter-of-factly.

'Raven began to snarl as if realizing what they were discussing, and seemed to start to lunge towards them, only to stop at the last moment.

Everyone tensed in preparation of attack at the first sign of movement, and everyone but Beast Boy remained on guard. Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh.

"See I told you she's still in there. She's protecting us from herself," Beast Boy paused, "Wait, did I say that right?"

Robin took at step toward the still snarling Titan, causing 'Raven' to go into a crouch as if the spring. Beast Boy intervened.

Leaping at his fellow Titan, he remained in his humanoid form as he grabbed a hold of her around the waist and pinned her to the ground.

After thrashing around for a moment, 'Raven' stilled and settles for glaring at the grinning green-skinned male who was currently on top of her securing her arms and legs to the ground and keeping her immobile.

'Raven's' eyes began to glow red and Beast Boy braced for her attack, but it never came.

Opening his eyes, which he had closed in anticipation of her energy attack, he looked down at 'Raven'.

The rest of the team looked just as surprised as he was when he glanced their way. They cautiously approached the pair.

"Raven?" Robin started, "Can you understand us. We are your friends we just want to help."

Now glaring at Robin, 'Raven' tried to struggle again, catching Beast Boy by surprise, but all of his training wasn't just for show and he soon had 'Raven' re-pinned only now she was restrained in his lap instead of pressed to the floor.

Starfire stepped toward her restrained friend cautiously, "Friend Raven, please tell of what is of the wrong. We wish to assist you."

'Raven' allowed her glare to pass over all of the Titans one by one.

"Release me," 'Raven' growled out much to the Titans' astonishment, "I know you now. You are of mine."

Beast Boy still in shock looked to Robin for guidance. At his nod, Beast Boy released his hold and allowed 'Raven' to move away from him.

'Raven' stood up and continued to glare at all of her team mates.

"You will not imprison me," She stated harshly.

"We don't want to do that," Robin said diplomatically, "but you have to tell us what is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me except that Raven wishes to seal me away," 'Raven' ground out, "I refuse to be put back there again."

"You say that Raven wishes to seal you away," Robin forged on, "Who are you if you aren't Raven?"

'Raven' gave him a look that clearly stated her opinion of his intellect.

"I am Raven," Raven stated, "Beast Boy was correct in his theory. I am the one who usually wears the red cloak, but Raven did not lose. She fused with me. I cannot hurt you, but all else is fodder for my anger."

Everyone looked around the trashed tower.

"So we've noticed," Robin stated dryly.

"So you're Rage from inside Raven's mind right?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

"Yes," Raven boredly replies, "She also calls me her demon side if you prefer that."

"Okay," Beast Boy glances over at everyone, "Soooo, why didn't you just talk to us when we came in instead of making us get all defensive?"

"I was too angry to think clearly," Raven stated calmly seeming more like herself for a moment, "If Raven hadn't recognized you, I would have most likely have done to you what I have done to the rest of the room."

They all shuddered at her matter-of-fact tone.

"But you won't attack us now right?" Beast Boy ventured, "Cause you know who we are now."

Raven turned towards him and began to walk towards him.

Beast Boys ears went back nervously and he glanced over to the others in trepidation.

Robin, of course, was at ready, but the others looked as lost as he felt.

Raven stopped only a foot away from the wary green Titan, and reached out towards him.

Beast Boy stood very still, not quite for sure what she was doing, but her body language was not aggressive, so he allowed her to place her hand over the pulse in his throat.

Beast boy felt something in him reach out towards her hand and felt a momentary connection before it disappeared from his senses.

"You are mine," Raven smirked at his enthralled expression.

Beast Boy smiled nervously before reaching out towards her and returns the touch to her pulse. The moment of connection came and went just as fast as before and Beast Boy's smile brightened, "You're mine too."

Still smirking, Raven nodded in approval, and turned towards the others.

Of course everyone was in a state of confusion except for Raven and Beast Boy.

"Please? Is this some earthly custom I have not yet learned?" Starfire questioned Robin, breaking the moment, "I fear that I am of the confused."

Beast Boy smiled at them, "It's cool guys, doesn't hurt at all."

"What doesn't hurt at all?" Robin questioned nervously only to tense as Raven started towards him.

Mimicking Beast Boy, Robin held still, but was still ready to move away if necessary. Raven was his friend, but if she turned against them he wouldn't hesitate.

Raven held her hand over their leader's pulse and Robin's eyes widened as he felt a connection much deeper than the one they had shared when she had looked through his eyes. He felt family in her touch.

"You are mine," Raven stated calmly, smirk still visible on her face, and removed her hand.

Reaching out, Robin returned the gesture and felt that bond again, "You are mine, too."

With another nod, Raven turned to Starfire, who became ecstatic at the feeling of the connection, and then to Cyborg, who promptly grabbed the empath up in a hug after his part of the ritual.

Allowing Cyborg a mere moment of indulgence, Raven removed herself from his arms.

"I will know you now." Raven stated calmly, seeming to be more like herself by the moment, "I won't make any mistakes regarding that from now on."

With that she turned and left the Titans, her family, standing among the ruins of what was left of the living room.

"Dude," Beast Boy breathed out, "She just made us pack. She made us family."

"This is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed still high on the feeling of family, "We share blood on my planet as bonds, but we do not bond with our spirits. I am most joyous for all of us."

Everyone smiled at the beaming Tamaranian.

The male Titans shared a look between themselves, one thought prominent.

'_How do we get __our__ Raven back?_'

* * *

Author Note:

O.o Wow this chapter turned out really long… Anyway, moving along, as I stated at the beginning of this entry this is my first Teen Titans Fanfiction, so sorry if any of them are a little OOC… I will try to do better in the future… Sooo? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Any and all suggestions are appreciated!

Thanks for reading,

~Orin


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I am back with chapter 2! I am a bit disheartened that no one reviewed my story…But I will not allow that to stop me! I will complete this story! ^_~ Anyway, I thank you for trying my story out. ~Orin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Spoken" 'Thought' (Sound)

* * *

After cleaning up the common room, the remaining Titans took a seat at the, mostly unharmed, table.

Starfire broke the silence with a question.

"How do we help Raven if she is her own enemy?"

"I'm not sure Star," Robin replied wearily, "But we'll find a way."

Silence reigned after he spoke. Everyone at a loss for what to say, they eventually headed for their respective rooms for another sleepless night of worry.

* * *

Beast Boy lay awake in his bed. Staring at the ceiling as if it could give him the answers he sought, he knew already what he was going to do. Though he had protested at the time, the idea of going into Raven's mind again seemed to be the only option to help her. Perhaps he could find help in the form of Raven's other emotions.

He shuddered at the prospect of going back into the dark chasm of Raven's mirror.

"It's to help Raven," Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he got out of his bed, "She won't kill me since it's to help her right?"

He hoped not. As he stood outside her door, he was confronted once more with his fears.

'Maybe I should go get Cyborg,' Beast By pondered, 'He has already been in there before, so maybe Raven wouldn't mind me having some back-up.'

He quickly dismissed the idea. If he walked away now he wouldn't be able to get the nerve up to do this at all.

Taking a steadying breath, he turned into a salamander and slid soundlessly under the door marked 'Raven'.

On the other side he remained still for a few moments to make sure Rage/Raven hadn't noticed him. Hearing her even breathing signifying sleep, he quickly made his way, still in salamander form, over to the dresser where she kept her mirror.

He sometimes wondered why she didn't put it somewhere safer, but he figured she must have her reasons.

'Of course she probably thought that after going into her mind once we wouldn't mess with the mirror again,' Beast Boy thought to himself as he silently climbed up the side of the dresser in tree frog form, 'And she would be right, except for now, I wouldn't want anything to do with that mirror.'

He looked into the mirror and felt the familiar black energy engulf him and he was drawn into the mirror.

'I hope I don't regret this later…'

Unknown to Beast Boy his other teammates had followed a very similar path in their own thoughts.

* * *

Robin was pacing his room. Back and forth, Back and forth, he paced.

He had failed in protecting his teammate again.

He knew that this thought was irrational, but still it persisted. He should have known Raven was in danger. He should have been there to help, even if 'there' was in her mind.

Yes, his thoughts were irrational, but so were emotions. He had failed a member of his rag-tag family again. He allowed a small smile to ghost across his face.

She had made them family. He had been considering them family for a while now without even noticing, but Raven had made it real.

She was like the sister he had never had, even though she couldn't express emotion like most teenage girls, but Starfire more than made up for that with her exuberance.

Starfire was different though. She did not inspire brotherly protectiveness. No, she inspired something much more primal than that, but Robin could not dwell on those feelings now.

He had to find a way to save Raven. If he thought about it, it was only what she had done for him before. She had saved him from his own mind, so it was only fair that he do so for her in return.

He thought back to Cyborg and Beast Boy's story about her mirror. If he could get to that he could get into her mind. He could help her there.

He thought about the team. Should he bring them or should he go in alone. He pondered it a while and decided that he would go in alone.

He didn't want to accidentally damage Raven by forcing too many people into her mind at once. Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't seemed to damage her by themselves, but he didn't want to take any chances.

That decided he left his room and headed down the hall toward the door marked Raven.

As he was going to turn the corner he paused. Going still in a way usually reserved to statues, Robin listened to the almost silent footstep of the resident changeling.

'Beast Boy? What is he doing here?' Robin wondered to himself as he peered around the corner at his friend.

Just as Robin was about to ask him what he was up to, Beast Boy transformed into a small salamander and disappeared under the door.

'Well looks like I'll have company when I get there,' Robin thought to himself, 'It might be for the best since he has been there before and should, in theory, know his way around.'

With that thought he approached Raven's door quietly. Taking out his lock-picking kit, he made quick work of the simple lock. He had made sure that when Cyborg was installing the locks that they would be simple enough for him to pick in a matter of seconds. If he needed to get into a room where his friends, no his family, were in danger he needed to be able to do so quickly. He made sure that the locks on the outside of the tower were difficult enough that no one could get in without giving themselves away, but these locks were only a courtesy, not a necessity.

The door opened silently, just enough for Robin to slip in, before closing once more. He remained still for the count of fifty, counting her sleeping breaths. The battle with herself and the destruction of the tower must have exhausted her if she hadn't woken to the light that had managed to sneak in with Robin for those few seconds.

Taking shallow, unheard breaths, Robin did I quick sweep of the room. He spotted the mirror that they must have been talking about on the dresser. He walked slowly and carefully over to the dresser. His footsteps were soundless in the darkness.

He was trained in the night, so the darkness did not daunt him in the slightest.

Careful not to touch anything, he looked into the small hand mirror that Cyborg had described to them.

Not allowing himself a single moment of panic, Robin felt the familiar black magic that Raven used in battle surround him and allowed it to draw him into the mirror.

* * *

Landing quite ungracefully on his back, Beast Boy groaned a little as his sat up.

"Man," Beast Boy groused, "You'd think she would get some cushions installed around here."

Letting out a nervous laugh at the thought of asking Raven to install a pillow pallet for people to land on when they went in her mind, Beast boy glanced around.

Taking in the familiar scenery of Raven's mind, Beast Boy was surprised by the fact that it was exactly the same as before. He thought that it should be different with her anger in control.

Shrugging, he decided to try calling out to the emotions.

"Happy! Timid! Brave!" Beast Boy called out, "Anyone here? It's Beast Boy!"

He strained his ears, listening for a response.

"Hi BB!"

Beast Boy jumped about ten feet into the air, and let out a less than manly screech.

Turning around mid-air, Beast Boy realized it was only Happy by the time his feet touched the ground.

"Dude! Don't do that," Beast Boy scowled at Happy.

"You're still funny BB, but we don't have time to play right now," Happy told him the smile on her face never wavering, "Knowledge told me to bring whoever comes here to her."

"Knowledge? Raven's knowledge is an emotion?" Beast Boy asked quizzically.

"Well not really, but she kinda developed into one of us because Raven can't use all of her knowledge. Something to do with Malachoir's black magic stuff."

"Okay," Beast boy said accepting the explanation easily, "Where is her part of the world?"

Happy suddenly looked up into the sky.

"Just a sec BB," Happy said, well, happily, "We have someone else coming."

"Someone else?" Beast Boy looked up at the sky wondering who else would be willing to risk Raven's wrath by invading her mind.

Needless to say, he was surprised when Robin came spinning out of the vortex of dark energy.

The team leader quickly righted himself and landed smoothly on his feet, in a crouch, a few yards away from where Beast Boy and Happy stood.

Robin quickly headed towards them.

"Good, I was hoping you would still be near the entry site Beast Boy," The boy wonder said still approaching the two," And you must be Raven's happiness, correct?"

"How'd ya know Robin?" Happy launched herself at the unsuspecting teenager.

Startled by the welcome, Robin almost fell when the emotion hit him square in the chest.

"Nice to meet you too," Robin blushed slightly at the hug that he was receiving, "But could you help us out here? We need to find a way to help get Raven back to normal."

"That's right," Happy exclaimed letting go of the embarrassed Titan, "I am supposed to take you two to Knowledge now."

Happy began to skip off with the two Titans in tow when she paused again.

Laughing delightedly she sang out, "There's going to be a party! And everyone's invited! Yay!"

Robin glanced over at Beast Boy for explanation, but all Beast Boy had to offer him was a shrug.

Twirling back over to where they were standing before Happy clapped her hands as the vortex reappeared.

Both Starfire and Cyborg came tumbling out at high speed.

Starfire promptly grabbed Cyborg's flailing arms and began to fly towards the ground.

Landing gracefully after depositing Cyborg, Starfire turned to where the other three were waiting.

"Oh! Cyborg we are not alone in our quest," Starfire beamed at the others, "Robin, Beast boy, and a pink-garbed Raven are here as well!"

"Everyone's here! I never thought I'd get to meet all of you guys!" Happy was bouncing with joy and grabbed Starfire up in a boisterous hug.

Starfire squealed in happiness at this and quickly seized the opportunity to return the hug to her usually aloof friend.

After Starfire released her, Happy danced around a bemused Cyborg before announcing that they could all go to see Knowledge now.

"This won't harm Raven?" Robin questioned the emotion seriously, "Having everyone in her mind isn't going to hurt her right?"

"Nah," Happy replied with a careless wave of her hand, "Her mind is built to allow her to access other people's minds and emotions, so other people's minds and emotions can be here without any harm. That is, no harm for you guys. If anyone else tried to get in here I am supposed to call everyone and then we are supposed to get rid of them."

Smiling back at the group of Titans that were following her, Happy giggled.

"I am so happy ya'll are here. I told Timid you would come, but she is convinced that ya'll hate her…as usual."

Robin and Starfire still looked as though they believed that they had stepped into an alternate dimension. A happy Raven would be a surprise to anyone who knew the empath after all.

Beast Boy and Cyborg chattered along with Happy as they made their way through Happy's flowery realm and into a gateway that they had not seen before.

All the team was together, even though they had not planned it, it seemed fate had a way of making sure everyone was always there to ensure the safety and happiness of one of their own.

And they would ensure the happiness of the team. Nothing could stand before them and triumph. The were the Teen Titans, after all, and something so simple as emotion would never be able to defeat them. Even if it did put up a good fight.

* * *

That's all for now. Thank you for reading. I hope to update again soon!

Thank you for your time! I am working to get everyone in character, so feel free to give me tips and constructive criticism. I appreciate the time you spent reading my drabblings. ~Orin


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! ~Dodges random debris thrown at her~ Sorry for the delay in updating, but life has a way of getting in the way of hobbies. -_- Anyway, here is the next segment of Rage in the Spirit!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…or the corny jokes...

"Spoken" 'Thought' (Sound)

* * *

The team stared at the gate they were approaching with some trepidation. It had an old gothic look to it, including grotesques perched on either side of the large wooden door. This gate was more intimidating than any of the others.

Happy ran around the team with wild abandon usually reserved for the very young, seemingly unaffected by the menacing door before them.

"Uh, Happy?" Robin inquired, "Are you sure that this is the right place?"

"Well duh!" Happy giggled at him as she stopped in front of them long enough to push open the door, "Come on guys Knowledge is waiting!"

Robin going first, the team entered the door only to find themselves in a library.

Now to most people this would be a relief after seeing the doorway, but to Beast Boy this was worse.

"Why am I not surprised that Raven has a library in her mind?" Beast Boy commented with a shiver as he followed the team through the stacks.

"It does seem fitting, does it not?" Starfire replied with a smile, "Friend Raven has read many books, and that knowledge must be stored somewhere, yes?"

"Girl's got a point grass-stain," Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the shoulder with a wide smile at his friend's fearful form.

"Ha ha," Beast Boy mock-glared at his friends, "Very funny."

They trekked through the stacks toward what seemed to be the center of the library.

Happy disappeared around the corner of one of the shelves, and as they followed they found themselves in what must have been the epicenter of the library.

The space they walked into was open, like a clearing in the middle of the forest. In fact, there was a tree growing in the center of the clear space, the entire place was green with grass, and there was a small babbling brook that trickled through the grassy expanse before flowing into nothing. There were fireflies dancing in the air and a gentle breeze blew through the leaves of the tree, barely enough to make them sway. It seemed that this place was experiencing a type of twilight. It was bright enough to read by, yet the light was not glaring or intrusive. This place was peace.

Happy was dancing her way around, and played in the brook for a moment splashing around needlessly, before plopping herself down in what appeared to be a chair that was colored like a pile of leaves, yet not even her joy was rambunctious. It was subdued enough that it seemed not to take away from the peace of the environment, but to add to it a simple happiness of a child.

"Wow," Beast Boy said in a relieved puff of air.

"It is most beautiful here," Starfire commented quietly as if afraid that her voice would break whatever spell the place was under to make it appear as such.

A cloaked figure stood up from next to the tree, and closed what appeared to be a book, before beginning towards them.

As a testament to how peaceful the meadow was, Robin didn't tense up at the figure's approach. Though he did watch the figure come closer with a calculative air, he did not brace himself for attack, not that the figure was aggressive.

No, she, as she was now close enough to be identified as another Raven, seemed to be in perfect alignment with her environment. The swaying of her cloak moved in time with the breeze, as she stopped to place her book on a stump that seemed to have been converted into a table, her movements were like a gentle song, barely a disruption of air.

She glided towards them again after her pause, and stopped before them.

"Welcome," Knowledge intones and her words are in tune with her environment just as her movements are, "I am glad that you all chose to come to help."

She motions over to the place near the tree and to the many chairs that look like piles of leaves, much like the one Happy currently inhabited, "Please take a seat before we begin. I have a feeling all of you have questions for me. Would anyone like some tea, or perhaps some soda?"

Everyone shook their heads in response and followed as she turned, her yellow cloak swirling around her as she did so, and led them into the meadow.

* * *

After settling in the chairs, which were surprisingly comfy, Robin asked the first question.

"What happened to Raven?" Robin began straight to the point as usual, "Rage told us that Raven fused with her?"

"Straight to the point Robin, as usual," Knowledge smiled slightly and adjusted her glasses, "Yes Raven merged her soul-self with Rage in order to restrain Rage in Raven's physical body. Rage had become very powerful with the destruction of Trigon, Raven was not expecting an attack from Rage directly after freeing herself from Trigon's influence, but Rage is fueled by Raven's own anger. When Raven lost her temper and destroyed Trigon and restored the Earth to its former self, she gave Rage much power which was then used against her."

"Why didn't you guys help her like last time Rage went crazy?" Cyborg queried, "Ya'll were able to back her up when we were here last time."

Turning to Cyborg, Knowledge answered calmly, "We were unable to get to her to "back her up". Rage put up a barrier around her realm and we could not get past it with our combined efforts."

"Wait," Beast Boy broke in looking confused, "You were here last time, but Happy told us that you were made when Raven had to suppress knowledge due to Malchior teaching her dark magic?"

"Ah, as you have realized Happy was mistaken," Knowledge looked over at the smiling emotion that was remaining uncharacteristically silent with an endearing smile on her face before turning her attention back to Beast Boy, "What Happy meant was that I was not quite as powerful before. My realm has grown substantially since Malchior taught Raven things that she needed to hide from herself, but not erase completely. I was always here, but I only grow in strength when I am stored away. For example, there is no emotion Calm among us because Raven constantly uses her serenity, so it is never suppressed. Perhaps a better way of saying what exactly I am is that I am Raven's Wisdom. I am all of her experiences, her knowledge, and her conscience. I keep asking Happy to correct herself and call me Wisdom, but I have decided that it is not worth the time or effort."

"So do you want us to call you Wisdom?" Beast Boy asked.

"If you don't mind?" Wisdom replied with a warm smile.

Robin chose this time to cut back in.

"So Rage is now fused with Raven," Robin spoke almost as if to himself though clearly addressing Wisdom, "How do we separate them?"

"You can't," Wisdom stated calmly, as if she wasn't telling them that their friend was gone forever.

"What do you mean we can't?" Robin leaned forward almost threateningly with an alarmed expression on his face, "You said you were happy that we had come here to help."

"I am quite glad you came here to help," Wisdom replied calmly, "But you cannot separate Raven and Rage now that Raven has merged with her. The only way you can help is to help the rest of us here to merge with her as well."

"You mean make Raven combine with all of you to become white again?" Beast Boy asked enthusiastically as if he had figured out a complex equation.

"In a way yes," Wisdom intoned, "But this time when we all merge we will not go back to the way we were before. This time Raven managed to do something she had previously been unable to achieve."

Looking at each of the Titans, Wisdom seemed to be puzzling out a way to explain the phenomenon.

"You see," She began, "Raven was unable to feel the emotions she has suppressed away in here to their fullest extent due to the fact that if she did she would lose control of her powers."

Focusing her attention on Robin, she continued.

"Now that Trigon is destroyed it is possible that Raven will be able to feel emotion almost like any of you. She will of course have to be careful as her emotions will still affect her powers, but there is a chance that she will be able to live a more emotionally normal life. That is if the rest of her suppressed emotions can get to her and merge with her to help counteract her Rage."

"Is the barrier around Rage's realm still up?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Wisdom smiled fondly for a moment, "Though it isn't as strong as it was. Bravery has yet to give up breaking it down, even though Happy and I have come to greet you and explain our situation, and Apathy and Sloth couldn't be bothered for long without either me or Happy badgering them to continue. Timid is currently hiding over by my meditation tree, so she will come with us when we leave for Rage's realm, and Love was disheartened by all of this, but I am sure she will find her strength again now that you are all here to help."

She looks over all the Titans before her again.

"You are going to help correct?"

"Of course we'll help," Robin stands and the others follow suit adding their words to his.

"Raven is our friend," Starfire states as though slightly offended by the insinuation that they would not help, "Friends help each other when they are in trouble."

Cyborg adds, "Raven is part of the team and this team leaves no one behind!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy says seriously, "No way we are abandoning Raven now!"

With a warm smile Wisdom turned to Happy.

"Happy would you go rouse Love?" Then turning back to the Titans as the other emotion skipped happily off after an exuberant "Yay!", "After Love joins us we can head over to Rage's realm, and see what it will take to break the barrier. I have been doing some research here myself, but I hope that I will not have to use that knowledge."

The titans barely had time to ponder that last remark before Happy was barreling back towards them with another Raven in tow.

Dragging the Purple cloaked Raven to a stop in front of the Titans, Happy gave one of her happiest smiles.

"So Love?" She said to the other Raven, "What did I say? I told you that they were here!"

The purple-cloaked Raven looked up shyly from beneath her hood at the Titans.

"Stop acting like Timid!" Happy play-shoved her gently before pulling down her hood to reveal her smiling face, "Say hi to everyone!"

"Hello everyone," Love finally spoke her voice almost a purr, "So you did come. I had hoped you would, but Timid was starting to get to me."

"Hi!" Beast boy exclaimed happy to be introduced to another part of Raven that didn't seem to hate him.

Love sent him an endearing smile, "Hello Beast Boy, exuberant as usual I see."

The others laughed at that, while Beast Boy shuffled his feet embarrassedly.

Luckily, Wisdom chose that moment to rejoin them with Timid peering around her shoulder.

With a smile, Wisdom spoke.

"Come along everyone," She gestured in the direction away from where they had originated, "we must start traveling soon. We want to reach the barrier before Rage awakens from her dreams and discovers all of you gone from the Tower."

The others followed her obediently.

* * *

"So how far is it to Rage's realm from here exactly," Robin asked as they walked past more shelves of ancient tomes.

"The gate to her realm is just past Apathy's realm," Wisdom replied, "Apathy's realm is quite large, as Raven is continually suppressing such behavior, but distance is not the same here as it is on the outside."

Beast Boy tilted his head slightly giving her a quizzical look.

"So," He began, "how much time is it going to take us to get there?"

"About twenty minutes," Wisdom replied with a gentle smile, before stopping abruptly.

Levitating a large shelf with many heavy-looking books on it, she revealed another gate.

This one strangely, was more intimidating than Wisdom's gate.

Painted orange, it was in itself not intimidating at all. It was the size of your average house door with a brass doorknob and a small sign hanging from a thin wire.

The sign stated: "Ye who enter here, abandon all hope."

"Um," Beast Boy said quietly to Timid who was nearest to him, "Should we be afraid of what is behind that door."

Timid looked over at him with large eyes.

"I don't go to Apathy's realm much," Timid whispered, "She is mean to me."

"Why would anyone be mean to you?"

"She says I hold Raven back from having any fun," Timid replied her eyes looking slightly teary, "And she likes to play pranks on me."

"Well we won't let her do anything like that while we're here," Beast Boy said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for being a bother," Timid said, looking away in shame, "I am always so mean to you, and you are so nice t me anyway."

"Nah," Beast Boy gave her a goofy smile, "I usually deserve whatever you do to me."

Timid was silent after that, as they followed Wisdom and the others through the door to Apathy's realm, though she kept very close to Beast Boy as they entered.

* * *

They walked through the door and found themselves face to face with entropy.

There were random objects strewn about that they had to step over or walk around as they went.

After navigating the perilous path for a while, Wisdom slowed and began to look around as if searching for something.

With a small, "Ah ha!" of triumph, Wisdom walked over to what appeared to be a battered bean bag couch.

She leaned down and appeared to be talking with someone, who was quickly revealed as an orange-cloaked Raven sat up from her reclining position.

"I don't want to," Apathy stated in a bored tone, "You already made me try once, and I don't want to waste my time again."

Wisdom replied quietly, "You can come peacefully or I will drag you there myself. We are all needed to make Raven whole, even you, now where is Sloth? I know she followed you when you left the barrier."

Giving a rather uninterested yawn, Apathy pulled herself up from her comfortable seat.

"Alright, alright!" Apathy said as she got up, "I am coming you overblown bookworm."

"And Sloth?" Wisdom asked calmly.

With a put upon sigh, Apathy went over to a pile of rubble, walking slowly as if to annoy Wisdom, and kicked a lump of what appeared to be brown fabric that was sticking out from behind it.

"Sloth," Apathy called to wake up the sleeping emotion, "Smarty-pants is here saying we have to go try to get to Rage again."

The lump of brown fabric that turned out was another of Raven's emotions, moaned as it tried to wiggle away from Apathy's offending shoe that was still nudging her side.

"No," Sloth groaned, "I don't wanna try again. It is completely pointless."

"Tell me about it, but if you don't get up the Head Librarian here is gunna drag you there herself."

With a grunt, Sloth sat up and turned to look at Wisdom who was waiting patiently a meter or so away from them.

Standing up with a sigh, Sloth trudged over Wisdom with Apathy at her side.

"Good," Wisdom said with a pleased smile, "Now let's go join the others. We have to do this before Rage awakens, or else she will come here to distract us."

Apathy scratched her arm boredly, and Sloth simply stared into the distance.

Now it was Wisdom's turn to sigh.

"Come on let's go."

* * *

The Titans watched with interest as Wisdom led two more Ravens over to their group.

Wisdom introduced them, but waved away greetings with a, "You don't want them to answer." And they continued on their way.

Happy, deciding that the atmosphere was too heavy, started to run around them in circles.

Seeing that this left them unaffected, though Beast Boy did chuckle a bit at her antics, she stopped in front of the aforementioned changeling.

"Hey BB!" She exclaimed vibrantly, "tell a joke!"

The other Titans let out groans.

"Okay!" Beast Boy ignored his unenthusiastic team mates, "What do you get when you cross a rooster and a duck?"

"What?" Happy exclaimed.

"A bird that gets up at the quack of dawn!" Beast Boy beamed, "Get it? "Quack of dawn"?"

Happy erupted into giggles.

There was a pause as Robin and Starfire stared at Happy in shock.

Did Raven just laugh at one of Beast Boy's jokes?

"Tell another!" Happy shouted as she floated around in the air doing backflips over their heads.

"Sure," Beast Boy thought for a moment and then a light bulb flashed over his head, "Okay here's one. How do you stop a charging rhinoceros?"

"I don't know how do you stop a charging rhinoceros?" Happy replied in a energetic tone.

"Take away his credit card!" Beast Boy laughed with Happy at the revelation of the answer to his joke.

With a endearing smile at the two of them, Wisdom chose that moment to alert them to the fact that they were now in front of the gate to Rage's realm.

"Everyone," Wisdom stated calmly, "We are here."

* * *

Everyone looked over at the daunting gate before them. It was not a door as the last two had been. It looked like it was once covered in bars, but they had been bent, and perhaps melted, away so that the gate appeared to be some form of modern art.

They cautiously picked their way around the bent and broken bars, and entered their destination.

Wisdom turned to look at each of them in turn as they stood on the inside of the gate.

"This is the last bit of respite we will get until Raven is complete," She warned, "We need to get all of us," she motioned to all of the Ravens, "Need to get to Raven's soul-self that is inside the barrier. I believe that we can break through with your help, but once we get in all of Raven's emotions including myself will be merging with her, so if Rage awakens I must ask that you hold her off until we are all one."

The Titans nodded seriously. They were here to save Raven. Nothing was going to stop them now.

Wisdom nodded back and turned to lead them towards the large, crackling red and black barrier that they could make out in the distance.

There was a collective thought among the Titans.

'_We're coming Raven.'_

* * *

That's it for now!

Thank you for taking time to read my pointless drabblings. I hope that they entertained you. =D And, as always, feel free to contact me if you find any mistakes that you feel need to be addressed or if you just want to talk. Feel free to pm me or review if you feel the need to comment on my scribblings. Also, the corny jokes came from .. Ja ne!

~Orin


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans…dang it.

Special thanks to Phoenix09 for help getting me past my writer's block when my muse was too lazy to help out. ~glares at muse who continues to snore happily on a pile of pillows~

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

* * *

The group made their way forward in a tense silence.

What they would do here would determine the fate of one of their dearest friends.

One of their family could die here tonight, maybe all of them would die, but they would give it their all.

All of their spirit, all of their might, and all of their hope was going into this battle with them.

How could they lose?

As they neared the crackling red barrier, Wisdom came to an abrupt stop almost causing Robin to run into her back.

With a quick movement Robin sidestepped Wisdom, and looked forward to see what had caused her lack of movement.

"Oh this is much worse than when I left," Wisdom whispered as to not disturb the two figures in a metal cage on the other side of the barrier.

One of the figures was obviously Rage, her red cloak giving her away, and then there was their Raven.

Even through the red barrier she looked pale and somehow smaller than her red counterpart.

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed in shock, moving forward unconsciously to help his friend.

The others stepped forward worriedly hearing Robin call out Raven's name so strangely.

With a collective gasp they all moved forward as one.

As they moved forward, Robin at point, they examined the barrier.

"How do we get in?" Robin asked Wisdom seriously, everyone turning their attention to the spectacled Raven.

"All you need to do is go to her," She replied calmly, "The barrier is designed to contain Raven, which means Raven cannot go in or out, however if someone else was to go in the barrier should dissolve, unable to bear the strain."

"Yeah I would know," Bravery stepped forward from behind a boulder looking worn and worse for the wear, but still exuberant in her attitude, "Raven can't get into that barrier or out of it. Hey guys!"

"I was wondering where you were," Wisdom said fondly as she watched her scuffed up counterpart stride over to the group.

"I got knocked over the rainbow with my last hit," Bravery smirked undeterred, "But I am back now and ready for more."

"That won't be necessary Bravery," Wisdom replied with a small smile, "If my calculations are correct all we need to get in is to have our team mates walk through the barrier."

The Ravens looked at the team expectantly.

Robin looked skeptical but when he turned and looked at his team mates' determination he motioned them all forward.

"You heard Wisdom," he said with a smirk, "Let's go get Raven."

The stepped forward as one and felt the barrier crack and shatter around them, pieces of it seeming to try and cling to them but were unable to as they dissolved back into pure energy from wince the barrier came.

Rushing forward Beast Boy and Robin reached the cage at the same time with Cyborg and Starfire hot on their heels.

At once, Beast Boy transformed into his gorilla form and all of the Titans leant their strength to destroying the cage. Soon the cage was reduced to so much scrap metal.

It was Beast Boy who noticed the chain.

"Guys," he said grabbing their attention quickly with the serious edge to his voice and motions to the chain, "We can't take Raven anywhere until we get her free of that."

There was a black chain stretching lazily between Rage and Raven connected to their waists.

Starfire immediately reached forward to snap it apart, her righteous fury glowing from both her hands and eyes.

"Wait!" Wisdom cried out in realization, "Don't break that Koriand'r!"

Starfire paused and looked up at the yellow-cloaked Raven.

"Why should I not free my friend from her bondage?" Starfire asked her voice dark with anger, not at Wisdom, but at the metal binding her friend.

"That is not just a chain my dear," Wisdom replied as she moved closer to the weakened Raven, "That is the symbol meaning that Rage is truly bonded to Raven. If you break that you will destroy us all."

Everyone pulled back in shock. They had come very close to killing her themselves in that moment.

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"You have done your part for now," Wisdom said as she waved the other emotions forward, "We must wake Raven and then we must bond with her like Rage has done. We only ask that if Rage awakens you make sure that she does not keep us from completing our mission."

With serious nods the Titans turned back to their unconscious friend to awaken her.

"Friend," Starfire started touching Raven's shoulder softly, all it usually took to awaken the empath, "We wish for you to be awakened now."

"I do believe it will have to be either Robin or Beast Boy to awaken her," Wisdom said as if it was the most obvious conclusion.

The two boys look at each other in confusion, but do not ask as they both attempt to wake up their comrade.

"Raven wake up," Robin said gently while shaking her slightly as he called her name.

"I know how to wake her up!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Hey Rae! Wakey, wakey tofu eggs and bakey!" Beast Boy exclaimed while tugging on her leg enough to make the chain move ever so slightly across the stone ground.

"Beast Boy," Raven said calmly in her "morning voice" it was almost normal except for the weakness and lack of breath, "Let go of my leg...before..I send you to another..dimension."

"She's awake!" Cyborg exclaimed taking her bio-scan to determine her damage.

"She has some minor scrapes and a cracked rib, but besides that she is okay physically."

The others sigh in relief.

Raven blinked up at everyone.

"Why is everyone in my mind?"

"What do you last remember?" Robin asks while kneeling next to her and lending his strength to her as she tried to sit up.

After reaching a sitting position leaning most of her weight on Robin due to her weakness, she takes in the situation before answering.

"I was fighting Rage," She said slowly as if trying to remember, "She was stronger than normal for some reason. Did I lose?"

"No," Robin replied, "But you didn't win either."

He motions towards the chain that stretched lazily across the ground leaving a good 6 feet between them.

"I bonded with Rage?" Raven asked quietly though she knew the answer even as she touched the metal encircling her waist and the chain leading to Rage's resting form.

"Yes," Wisdom chose this moment to step forward, "And now you must bond with all of us if we are to survive."

Raven looked down at her hands lying limply in her lap.

"I know."

"Alright!" Bravery said, "Do I get to go first?"

Raven nodded in acceptance and Bravery stepped forward.

"Wait," Raven said looking around at her friends and pushing herself away from Robin's support, "You need to get out now. If this doesn't work you might be destroyed with me."

"Haven't we been through this before?" Beast Boy smiled smugly at the empath from his position kneeling at her feet.

"Now that you mention it BB I do believe she has said that before," Cyborg smirked as he backed up his friend.

"Do you remember what we said then, Rae?" Beast Boy asked confidently.

"I seem to recall you saying "It's not gunna happen"?" Raven smiled slightly at the memory before becoming serious again, "But this time is different. There is a very large chance that I will not survive this."

"Raven," Robin said drawing the three back out of their memories, "We aren't leaving a team mate behind. You made us a family. You have to survive this to take responsibility for that."

"What?" Raven asked, shocked, "I didn't…"

"You did," Beast Boy cut in and reached out placing a hand over her pulse as Rage had showed them.

Raven's eyes widened at the feel of the bond between them.

"Is it the same with all of you?" Raven asked quietly her voice shaking slightly in disbelief and when Robin confirmed it by allowing her to feel their bond as well she continued sounding a bit astonished, "I've never linked another's soul to my own before."

"Oh yes!" Starfire exclaimed happily as she floated over her sister Titan, twirling through the air in delight, "You have done the linking of the souls with all of us while you were Rage-Raven."

"This is nothing to be happy about!" Raven bowed her head in defeat, even as Starfire paused and looked at her with a concerned gaze, "Now you will all be dragged into this even if you do leave."

"It doesn't matter either way," Robin smirked, "We weren't leaving to begin with."

They all nod in agreement, their faces showing their determination to help her.

Raven sighs in resignation and looks up at an impatient Bravery.

"Fine," She says the determination in her voice evident, "Let's finish this."

Bravery stepped forward and linked her left hand and Raven's right hand together.

Raven nodded to Wisdom, and the emotion began to chant.

Magic swirled around them.

Beast Boy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Isn't this dark magic?"

Raven smiled, "Sometimes it does come in useful. Be prepared. This won't be easy."

"What do you mean by that?"

But before Beast Boy could finish his question the answer was evident.

Raven stiffened and began to jerk violently.

Robin tried to keep a hold on the empath but she was spasming too hard.

"Raven?" Starfire exclaimed trying to grab her friend's shoulders in order to restrain her but as she touched her Raven began to pant in pain.

Suddenly there was a flash of Raven's dark energy and another chain appeared next to the one securing her to Rage, this one attaching Bravery to her and knocking the emotion unconscious.

Cyborg caught Bravery and laid her down gently.

Panting from exertion, Raven waved forward the next one, but even as she did Rage began to awaken.

"What are you doing?" Rage bellows as she sits up and moves towards Raven even as she grasps Happy's hand in her own, "You can't do this! You'll destroy us!"

"No," Raven replied between breaths, "I will remake us. Once balance is restored you will no longer be in power, and it will be as it should have been."

"You will not imprison me again!" Rage screamed as she stood threateningly her resentment of imprisonment lending her strength.

Beast Boy intercepted her unexpectedly.

"Stop," He said standing firmly between her and Raven, "I won't let you destroy yourself."

"You can't stop me," Rage growled at him threateningly, "Step aside. I do not wish to hurt one of mine, but I will if I have to."

"Don't hurt him," a voice says sorrowfully from within a shadow of a large boulder close to where the two were standing, "You will be sad if you do."

Another Raven steps from the shadows and moves towards them slowly.

"Regret," Rage whispers almost as if she was intimidated by the black cloaked Raven, "Go back to your hole in the ground. You aren't needed here."

"But if I went back," The black cloaked Raven replied sadly, "I would regret not helping."

Rage backed away from Regret a step, as the emotion moved closer.

With Rage distracted, Raven merged with Happy and motioned Love forward even as Happy fell directly into Starfire's arms to receive the same treatment Cyborg had given Bravery.

Wisdom kept up her chant even as she watched the scene intently as Regret approached the chained Rage.

"I am going to merge with you," Regret said sorrowfully as she reached out her hand towards Rage, "And when I do you won't be able to hurt us anymore."

"No," Rage whispered as she tried to scramble away from Regret unwittingly ending up right in Beast Boy's arms.

The chain was now stretched taunt between her and Raven.

He quickly seized her in a hold and held her as Regret approached.

"Are you going to hurt her?" Beast Boy asked worriedly even as he held the struggling emotion.

"She will endure what Raven is enduring as we speak," She answered regretfully.

Glancing over to Raven as she began to merge with Apathy even as Cyborg placed Love next to the other unconscious emotions on the ground, he nodded to Regret to continue with a determined glint in his eye.

Once more reaching forward, Regret placed her hands on Rage's shoulders and the both went stiff from the pain.

Beast Boy quickly shifted into his Gorilla form as both emotions began to fall and managed to catch them both.

To his surprise neither was unconscious, merely weak, and Rage was already struggling to get back to her feet.

Regret began to sob even as Rage lost more strength and went limp on Beast Boy's arm.

"I did this," Regret whimpered, "Regret is the weakness of Rage."

Raven merged with Timid and Sloth while all of this was occurring and Wisdom moved closer to Raven, continuing to chant the whole way.

"Everyone," Raven gasped out through the pain, "Move away from us… or else you will be… hurt."

Robin gently placed her back against the stone ground and motioned the others to move back as well. They did so, though reluctantly, and then they watched anxiously as Wisdom linked hands with Raven.

With a flash of black energy that felt purely of Raven, they were swept away into the darkness and everything went black.

* * *

They came back to consciousness in Raven's room.

Surprisingly, the first to awaken was Beast Boy.

He woke to the sound of someone moaning.

'Raven,' he thought as he forced his sore body to move towards the sound of her pained voice.

Managing to make it over to her he looked her over for injury, taking in her white cloak with only mild interest.

Seeing her flushed face, Beast Boy placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

Feeling how hot she was Beast Boy began to panic.

"Guys!" He called over his shoulder while leaping to his feet and picking up her limp form, "Raven needs help!"

The others jumped at the sudden outburst and quickly took stock of the situation.

"Hurry and get her to the med bay Beast Boy," Robin said urgently as he took charge of the emergency, "Cyborg what does your bio-scan say?"

"Woah!" Cyborg exclaimed as he took in her readings, "She has a temp. of 107*F! If she was human she would be dead by now!"

The team had to run to keep up with Beast Boy as he raced to the med bay.

"Starfire," Robin turned to the flying girl as Beast Boy placed Raven on the examining table, "I need you to go down to the basement and get one of the big tubs I keep down there. Then I need you to get four bags of ice out of the large freezer next to the stack of tubs."

As she flew off Robin turned to Cyborg, "Is there anything we can give her to lower her fever?"

"She usually only takes herb based medicines, but we need something fast acting," Cyborg explains as he begins to search through his internal database for something she was recorded taking, "Ah ha! She actually took the time to fill out the emergency medicine chart that I asked everyone to do for my records. Good thing she only put human herbs down for her remedies. It also says she can take aspirin. I will set her up and IV so that we don't chance the fever making her regurgitate a pill."

"Fine," Robin replied then he moved over to Raven's side while Cyborg went to get the IV equipment, and stood opposite of Beast Boy who was watching Raven closely as if he was afraid she was disappear if he looked away.

"She is going to be fine," Robin reassured the changeling as he reached to unclasp Raven's newly white cloak, gently lifting her so he could remove it completely, "We just need to get her fever down enough that she can start healing herself."

Beast Boy nods in acknowledgement but doesn't look away from her face. Even as Robin moves away folding her cloak and Cyborg takes his place and cuts away the end of her sleeve so he can reach the veins in her hand, Beast Boy's full attention remained on her features.

"Robin!" Starfire flew into the room with the tub in one hand and the 4 bags of ice he requested balanced on the other, "I have brought the frozen water and metal tub."

"That's good Star. Just set them over here against the wall closest to the sink. We are going to have to fill the tub with lukewarm water," Robin said as he worked to attach a hose to the sink's faucet.

Starfire did as he said and then turned to go hover at the end of Raven's watching as Cyborg set up an IV drip, which he then set on high.

"Okay," He said stepping back after hanging the bag on the IV stand, "It shouldn't take very long to get into her system."

"Do we have some sealable plastic bags we can put the ice in?" Robin said as he moved the stack of ice so that it sat on top of a folded towel instead of on the floor.

"I think we have some Ziploc baggies in the kitchen," Cyborg said catching on to his plan quickly, "I'll run and get them."

Starfire moved to stand where Cyborg had been and carefully picked up her friend's hand being careful of the IV inserted into its back.

"Raven," She said quietly, the worry evident in her voice, "Please do not leave us."

"She won't leave," Beast Boy said his voice strong though he spoke just as quietly as Starfire, "We won't let her."

Beast Boy stopped watching Raven long enough to meet Starfire's eyes letting her see his determination, before returning his gaze to Raven.

Then they waited.

Time passed at a crawl that was faster than a heartbeat.

The icepacks helped only as much as expected, so as the IV finished Cyborg was unhooking the tube from Raven's IV and lifting her gently into his arms.

Carrying her over to the now halfway full tub of water, he carefully lowered her into it.

He body flinched at the temperature change, but she did not stir otherwise even when Starfire began to sponge water over the parts of her not submerged in the tub.

After fifteen minutes of the sponge bath, Robin added some ice to the now warm water.

Cyborg monitored her temperature carefully the entire hour it took to get it down to a manageable level for Raven's powers.

When her temperature hit 102*F, a collective sigh was heard as the empath began to levitate, showing she was finally in a more natural healing sleep.

They moved her slowly through the air making sure she was going to stay levitated and positioned her above the examination table once more.

Robin retrieved a white sheet from a drawer under the med table and draped it over her wet form.

Now that Raven was out of immediate danger the remaining Titans began to feel their own exhaustion weighing on them.

"Cyborg can you set up the equipment here to set off the alarm if her temperature begins to rise again," Robin asked after Cyborg informed them her temperature was decreasing at a steady rate and, at his affirmative, he continued, "I say let's all get some sleep. We've earned it."

Everyone began to file out of the med bay and retreated to their respective rooms.

Not one of them slept.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your patience! . I am so sorry it took me so long to churn out this chapter. However, there is now only one more chapter to go to completion! I hope to have it up within the next couple of weeks. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and please review and let me know what you think!

Ja ne!

~Orin


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I was going to make you wait, but after having so many story alerts and such for my story, I felt that you would appreciate an ending sooner rather than later. So here it is! ^_^ ~Orin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

* * *

Raven jerked awake, almost causing herself to fall from her levitated position.

Quickly taking in her surrounding, she allowed herself to relax a fraction.

'Where are the others,' she wondered as she lowered herself to the ground and unattached the various equipment that had been placed on her.

As soon as she took off the heart monitoring pad, she heard the alarm go off.

"Great," Raven said as she grabbed her cloak off of the cabinet and put it on with practiced ease, "Just what I need when I wake up."

Then her team burst through the door.

They skidded to a stop at the sight of her standing on her own.

"Raven!" Starfire cried out, her happiness causing her to fly off the ground as she went over to her sister titan, "You are awake!"

Starfire then swept her up into a hug.

Raven awkwardly patted her back with a small endearing smile gracing her features.

"Hello Starfire," She said in her usual monotone and looked over the Tamaranian's shoulder to see the others, "How long was I unconscious?"

At her words, the shock the rest of her team was under seemed to vanish.

"Raven, girl you had us worried!" Cyborg exclaimed as he went over to her after Starfire released her and placed a hand on her shoulder in way of greeting, "You were out for three whole days!"

"I was concerned when I woke up and no one was here," Raven admitted as she looked up at his smiling face, "but I suppose that was because you had my monitors set up to sound the alarm."

"That and Robin threatened us," Beast Boy piped in as he went over to Raven obviously wanting to hug her but remembering her reaction after Trigon's defeat he didn't want to make her angry after just getting her back, "He said that if we didn't leave you alone and let you heal he would up our training regiments."

Raven looked at him, eyebrow raised skeptically.

"It's true," Robin added smiling at her, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall next to the door, not having moved since he entered and saw her awake, "Of course that didn't stop them from coming and peaking in on you every hour or so."

The other three tried to look innocent as they looked away from their leader.

Raven smiled.

"Thank you."

Suddenly everything was back in perspective.

* * *

They all laughed, their tension finally gone, Raven even allowed herself a wider smile, and then Cyborg announced that it was time for some food.

"Oh yes!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly, "We shall prepare a feast celebrating Raven's health!"

"I hear that!" Cyborg exclaimed, and then leaned over close to Raven and quietly added, "Don't worry. I'll supervise whatever she makes."

Then Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire went out to head towards the kitchen to begin their preparations.

As she went to follow them, she noticed Beast Boy lagging behind.

"Beast Boy?" She asked, turning towards him.

"I am happy that you are okay," he said unusually solemn as he stared down at his shoes, avoiding her questioning gaze, "I don't know what we would do without you, Rae."

Her usual retort died on her lips.

He looked so vulnerable, so small, as he admitted more than what his words said.

She felt all of their emotions more strongly than before.

She had first noticed it when she felt their fear overwhelm her when they burst through the door.

A fear that turned to relieved happiness so quickly when they saw her awake that it left her feeling slightly dazed.

They had feared for her life.

They were happy she, Trigon the Terrible's daughter, was alive.

The others were happy that their sister was alive, but Beast Boy he felt something more, even if he didn't realize it just yet.

Looking at him trying to keep himself calm for her, made her want to do something very uncharacteristic for her.

"Beast Boy."

When he looked up from examining his shoes and actually looked at her, she smiled, slightly nervous at what she was about to do, and then held out her arms awkwardly.

He looked at her in shock, but moved towards her even as he questioned this unbelievable situation.

"Raven?"

She nodded at his unspoken question, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks as she allows herself to open up her heart just a bit for him. Allows herself to try and understand him a bit more.

Then he was in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

She awkwardly settled her arms around his back.

Raven allowed him a few moments, feeling the tension in his muscles beginning to loosen.

She had known Beast Boy was a very tactile person, probably more so that Starfire, but she had until this moment not realized exactly how much he needed touch.

He had needed to touch her. To feel her heart beat and feel the life that her body carried.

He could see her awake and seemingly okay, but until he could know it with all of his senses he couldn't allow himself to relax.

That was why he had hugged her after Trigon's defeat.

That was why he needed to hug her, to touch her, now.

Beast Boy had resisted the urge despite his needs only because he didn't want to upset her.

He thought that perhaps if he could keep her from becoming upset he could get close enough to touch her arm, brush by her and then allow himself to feel her life.

Raven appreciated that unusual reserve from the changeling, but she also knew that now she needed to be more open with her teammates.

She needed to respect their needs as well.

They were more than her friends now, they were her family.

Beast Boy began to relax against her, his breath fanning across her neck.

Raven was about to pull away, the contact a bit too intimate for her be comfortable with, she realized that Beast Boy had fell asleep.

He had dozed off, standing upright, his face pressed against her neck.

She wasn't sure whether to be irritated that he fell asleep while she was making such an effort to meet his needs, or to smile as he endeared himself to her even more.

Deciding against waking him up, Raven elevated him using her powers, gently removing his arms from around her waist as he began to float up.

Shaking her head, wondering at herself that she was able to feel this tenderness for him, she watched his peaceful sleeping face for a moment.

She felt his contentment through their link even in his sleep. Beast Boy had always been a loud broadcaster.

She turned and walked out of the med bay, Beast Boy's sleeping form floating along behind her leisurely, and headed towards his room.

'Might as well put him to bed, if he is tired enough to fall asleep while standing up that's where he should be anyway,' she mused to herself as she slid open his door and stepped around piles of his junk making her way over to his bed.

She slowly lowered him onto his bottom bunk, not wanting him to wake up and fall off his bed, and left him to go see why the others had not come to find them yet.

* * *

When she arrived in the commons she was greeted by a very endearing sight.

The sunrise, she was just now discovering the time of day, was just starting to cast its light into the room, as she took in the sight of her team.

Cyborg, his hand still wrapped around a spatula, had dozed off leaning against the refrigerator, his other hand wrapped around the handle as if he had been about to open it to retrieve something. The sun had just reached the point that it was starting to glint off of his metallic body, giving him a slight glow.

Starfire was napping as well, her head resting on the counter, and her arms wrapped around one of their large mixing bowls filled with something purple colored. Her hair and skin looked stunning in the half-light and her face still held its smile even in repose.

The most surprising was probably Robin, simply because it seemed so out of character to see him so vulnerable.

He had managed to end up sitting on the floor next to where Starfire's legs were propping her up. The sun had yet to reach him, hidden as he was, but somehow that suited him better. Darkness was one of his greatest allies.

It looked as if he had been leaning against the cabinet beside her and when he fell into slumber he had simply slid until his back was against the cabinet, his legs out in front of him, and his hands resting folded in his lap.

Raven couldn't stop the small smile that seemed to be frozen on her face since Beast Boy had fell asleep in her arms, as she walked fully into the room. Her footsteps light, though the likelihood of her awakening any of them at this point was slim.

The first thing she did was turn off the oven, which she assumed had been turned on in preparation for baking, and then she turned to her family and levitated them as she had Beast Boy.

She had to pause and pry the Cyborg's hand off of the refrigerator door, and then she walked them all to their rooms.

None of them woke as she placed them in their respective beds.

* * *

Returning to the kitchen, she made herself some herbal tea and reflected over the events of the past week.

She and her new family had defeated Trigon, defeated her inner rage, and discovered a unity among them that was sure to last the rest of their lifetimes.

They had managed to completely merge all of her selves together permanently. Something she had never managed to achieve for herself on her own in the past.

Together they had helped make her whole.

She smiled at that thought, her expression one of absolute peace.

The teapot began to whistle, so she removed it from the heat and poured herself a cup, allowing it to steep as she walked to her room.

Sliding open her door, she took in the familiar sight her room presented.

This was her sanctuary, the place she used to hide from the world.

She stepped in feeling as if she was missing something.

She saw a few golden rays sneaking in around her blackout curtains and realized what that something was.

She used her powers to sweep the curtain aside, and she closed her eyes as the sun warmed her skin and gave her an almost ethereal glow combined with her now white uniform.

This day she would welcome the sun.

She was still Raven.

She was creepy, dark, and mysterious to those who did not know her.

She would still read her "musty, old books" and meditate when she was stressed.

Her powers were still as black as her father's heart, but now she was more than Raven.

She was Happy, Brave, Timid, Rage, Regret, Love, Apathy, Sloth, and Wisdom.

For some reason, in this moment, she could almost hear Happy's giggles as she felt the sun on her face.

She could feel.

She was finally free.

If this was anyone but Raven, they would be out running and laughing and singing with joy.

But this _was_ Raven, her powers were still influenced by her emotions, but now, for the first time in her life, she was not in danger of losing all control.

Raven settled on her floor in front of her window so that the sun could still touch her face, and she closed her eyes peacefully as she savored her tea.

Then she meditated as her family rested safe under her watch, just had she had been safe under theirs.

She was a Teen Titan, a friend, a sister, and a protector.

She was what her friends, her family, had helped her become.

She was Raven.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, her figure became haloed by the light, she levitated into position and began her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

* * *

And thus, my story has come to an end. I thank everyone who has followed my story and I hope that my ending does not disappoint. I enjoyed working on this one, and I hope that you take some enjoyment from my labors. ^_^ Remember if you have any story requests all you have to do is PM me and I will endeavor to make it happen. Until next time!

~Orin


End file.
